la perte d'un bien aimer
by eya-chan
Summary: les guerre est finie , un ichigo est mort et un shinji détruit. death fic sur ichigo / shinji


-Cette histoire est une death fic , alors , s'eut qui n'aime pas se genre d'histoire ne l'ouvrez surtout pas .

Manga :bleach

Genre :death fic / romance

Personnages :shinji / ichigo

La mémoire d'un bien aimer .

Le soleil brillait dans le ciel ce jour la , les gens souriaient et riaient , la guerre était finie .Azien tuer , et l'espada anéanti . les blesses étaient soigner et tous allait pour le mieux .

Mais pourtant lui ne souriais pas . Son soleil était éteint . Son visage était sombre .

Pourquoi tant de chagrin ?.

Pourtant lui , il ne comprenait pas encore , comment cette terre tournant encore . Ou comment ses gens la , souriaient encore . toute raison de vivre avait disparu . et pourtant les autres souriaient .

Lui , il ne sentait plus ses jambe , ne sentait plus ses bras , ne sentait plus rien …

Il sentait juste son cœur se serer dans sa poitrine , l'étouffant , ne le laissant pas respirer , lui donnant la sensation que son cœur allait exploser d'une minute a l'autre mettant fin a sa misérable vie . Et pourtant , il ne comprenait toujours pas comment il faisait encore pour respirer , comment il faisait encore pour vivre .

Alors que lui était …

Sa gorge était en feu , ses joues étaient noyer dans ce liquide doux , et sucrée mais pourtant si attristant , qu'étaient les larmes .

Il se rappela de lui … chaque partie de lui , chaque sourire , chaque parole , chaque contacte … et pourtant il n'était plus la .

A ses penser son cœur se serra jusqu'à se qu'il ne le sente plus . il ne sentait plus rien maintenant , la douleur était trop grande pour que son cœur ne la supporte . pour que son corps ne la supporte . Il aurait même parier a ce moment la que la douleur d'un zampakuto en plein cœur serait moins douloureuse .

On le lui avait pris on le lui avait volé . on lui avait pris la personne qui contait le plus pour lui , la personne qui avait fait fondre son cœur de glace , pour le lui arracher ,le lui vole , de la manière la plus douce et la belle qu'il soit . Il lui avait apprit a vivre de nouveau . il l'avait fait renaitre de nouveau . pour lui faire voire les choses les plus banales , se transformer en les choses les plus belle du monde . il le faisait sourire a chaque instant , sur les choses les plus bêtes qu'il soit . il lui avait montrer un monde en couleur , ou tous devenait magique .

Et maintenant , on le lui avait arracher , de force , sans qu'il eut le temps de protester .

Maintenant , tous était de venue bête , sans importance , sourire n'avait plus aucun sens , et tous était noir et rouge .il n'avait plus rien .

Avant , il n'avait rien . Mais il était apparu , lui son sauveur . Mais se n'est pas comme avant . avant on le lui avait donner pour l'illuminer . est maintenant qu'il est partie , il avait pris avec lui se qu'il avait apporter et ce qu'il y avait . son cœur maintenant était vide , tous se qu'il y avait était du chagrin , et rien que du chagrin . et encore comme pour le faire encore souffrir ,on lui avait laisser sa tête pleine de ses images . des moments qu'ils avaient passe ensemble , de ses sourires , de ses yeux si réchauffant , de sa chevelure de feux qui tant le réchauffait , du contact brulent de ses mains sur sa peau . Juste pour le faire encore plus souffrir , juste pour le plaisir de le voir se déchirer devant leur yeux .

A ce moment même il se disait qu'il ferait n'importe quoi pour le faire revenir , même donner sa vie .Mais il savait très bien que n'importe se qu'il ferait , il ne le ferait pas revenir a lui . jamais .

Ce mot résonnait dans se tête encore et encore le rendent petit a petit de plus en plus fou .

Il se sentait vide , maintenant , plus vide que jamais , tous se qu'il voulait maintenant c'était se débarrasser de ce sentiment . les larmes coulaient sur ses joues a floc ;

« ichigo … »

Le blond se tint les cheveux pour ne plus entendre ses cris de supplice qui venaient de sa tête .

Non finalement , il ne pouvait pas vivre sans lui .

Sans lui la vie n'était rien , juste … du vide …

Il sentait encore sa main brulante sur son corps ,ses mot ,ses baiser … non il ne pouvait pas vivre sans lui … c'était tous bonnement impossible .

Alors pourquoi il était encore la .

« attends moi ichigo , si tu ne peut pas revenir , c'est moi qui va venir a toi , attends moi mon bien aimer »

C'est ainsi que ce jour , la terre perdu deux de ses fidèle fils

-ichigo kurosaki

-shinji hirako

deux hommes qui se sont aimes .Défiant le reste du monde .

a jamais leur perte sera graver dans nos cœur , et leur image grave dans nos mémoire .

a jamais a dieu ,

a deux être qui se sont aimes et qui étaient aimes par le reste du monde .

fin !!! ^^ j'espère que sa vous a plu . j'ai bien aime de faire le couple shinji / ichigo . même si c'est un peu triste

bon a la prochaine

et laissez des reviews pllz !!!

babay :D !!!


End file.
